<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grom Aftermath by 8unicorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907293">Grom Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8unicorns/pseuds/8unicorns'>8unicorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity but in love, Completed, F/F, Fluff, Gaymity, Lumity, Luz is dumb, Slice of Life, hugging gays, idk how to tag, i’m excited, luz is clueless, pls read, spoiler-free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8unicorns/pseuds/8unicorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just about what happens the night after and the next day after grom. spoilers up until grom but nothing after. Luz wonders who the crush is. Amity wonders how soon she can see Luz again. then they become girlfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who was it? The question haunted Luz’s mind. She’d been awake for hours thinking and thinking and thinking. Running through lists of everyone she knew. Everyone Luz knew Amity knew. Her shortlist was pitiful and there wasn’t much evidence for any of them. And it’s not like she could ask. Sure they were friends but it’s not like they’d been that close for that long. Plus it might give off the wrong impression.</p><p>It was the wrong impression…. right? It’s not like she actually needed to know who it was. She just wanted to know for…. mischievous purposes… yeah that’s right. Mischief. Oh what mischievous things she could do to get Amity and her date-to-be together. Her date-to-be. Luz tried to imagine that, Amity going on a romantic date with…. With who? Willow? No willow wouldn’t be happy with Amity… maybe Boscha?</p><p>Luz clutched her heart in pain. That’s odd, she’s been in enough fandoms to deal with the shipping pangs but this was something else. Almost the exact opposite. Was that even possible? The idea seemed ridiculous. But still….. Not Boscha, Luz decided. Boscha wasn’t really Amity’s romantic type, she decided. Or maybe she was? What was Amity’s romantic type? Luz thought about it and really couldn’t come up with any theories. What would sweep Amity off of her feet? What sorts of things would make Amity smile and know she’s loved?</p><p>Focus. Alright was this the final list? Yeah, for the most part. Everyone else seemed incompatible with her. Amity didn’t seem to get a lot of joy from interacting with people. Her friends are friends because her parents said they were. Whatever crush Amity had it must be a crush from afar…. Well probably that’s the case. Luz sighed, but before putting the pen down and starting to scheme an idea bubbled to the surface. This thought had been bouncing around in her head for a while. She didn’t dare hope for it’s possibility. Hope? No not hope. Sure it’d be nice to spend more time with Amity but it’s not like they were like that…. were they?</p><p>No no no, no they weren’t. That dance was fun but anybody can dance. Luz has learned to dance with cousins and random classmates. It's not like they were special. Besides that feeling? That quickening of heartbeat, that shortness of breath and that pit in her stomach? Those were symptoms of anxiety. Luz was just anxious of losing her friend? Or of losing the fight with the grim monster. Or she was nervous that she would resent having to bail Luz out. It was probably one of those things.  Besides, even if they felt that way towards each other, it would never work. Amity’s parents were too elitist and Amity probably knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to go out with the human. Not to mention Luz wasn’t familiar with the mores of the boiling isles yet. It’s possible that girlxgirl romantic relationships were as looked down upon here as they were on earth. Now that was a depressing thought, with so many types of people it seems unlikely that that would be the case but you can never be too careful. No, any way you split it, Amity is too smart and too careful to even think about being involved with Luz.</p><p>Luz sighed that debate was settled. Luz was suddenly reluctant to go on Now what to do with that short list of potential matches. Some voice from deep inside her said “a hitlist!”. that's a dark thought! Luz shuddered no it wasn’t a hitlist. It was a list of potential candidates. And it was Luz’s job to help Amity get her dream partner. Whichever witch or wizard it may be.</p><p>That horrendous pang again. Luz slumped, did she mean that? What’s the point in doing something like that. Amity was cute enough single, could Luz take her cuteness when she’s in a happy relationship. Ah to see her happy all the time! To watch her steal loving glances at her partner, sitting together, laughing. This was the familiar feeling of shipping. Just who would Amity be happiest with though? </p><p>Luz focused on those thoughts. Amity laughing. Her smile. Her eyes. Her… essence. Who was Amity with when she was laughing? Smiling? Happy? Who made Amity happy? Who did Amity decide was important enough to her to ask to grom? Search and search though she might Luz could only find one answer.</p><p>Luz.</p><p>But that could just be bias! Maybe the reason Luz could only think of herself is because she hasn’t really seen Amity with other people much. She supposed that’s because Amity was a bit embarrassed to associate with a human like herself. Luz got that, she wasn’t exactly popular. But Luz absolutely loved spending time with Amity. And Amity seemed to like it too. Amity could very easily choose not to hang out with her and for that Luz truly valued Amity’s time and company. </p><p>Friends. That’s what she and Amity were. Friends. And friends help friends. So Luz was going to help Amity get together with her crush no matter what. Personal hang-ups aside. Luz was going to be there for her friend.</p><p>Determined, Luz began to sort Through the list crossing out names she thought unfit for her dear friend. Within minutes she had worked through the entire list. Now to see who was left… nobody! Now that can’t be right… maybe she misinterpreted who was fit for Amity…. she was definitely asking someone… if only there were some way to know who exactly…</p><p>Aha! Oracle magic! Not Luzs strong suit but it should be enough to find out the name on the paper or who Amity would be happy with or something. First an easy but somewhat unreliable trick. Since Luz has touched the price she should be able to draw a glyph and see what the paper looked like whole. All she had to do was draw the glyph and think of the object and … CAST! For a second she saw it in her mind's eye but alas the only name on it was her own. It must be her interference on the object making the spell go haywire. Unfortunate but it can't be helped. There was another oracle spell to be used though she just needed to concentrate on Amity. That wasn’t hard; her friends were never far from her mind. Details flowed easily, Amity’s smile, her hair, her aroma, her determination, her compassion. Luz cast her oracle spell and a short vision flashed in front of her.</p><p>Amity smiling, Luz smiling with her. Of course Luz was with her, friends should be with each other. Willow and Gus in the background. But where was Amity's romantic partner? Luz sighed perhaps oracle magic was a bit beyond her pay-grade. But what was she to do? She was out of ideas. Her phone buzzed, one of those random pings she should really turn off.</p><p>That’s it! She’ll just ask! It was so uncharacteristic of her not to before! She can’t even remember a reason not to! She picked up her phone and remembered that it’s not compatible with the scrolls on the boiling isles. Frustrated again she went to the drawing board. She couldn’t wait the entire weekend without knowing. Maybe she should just go over to Amity’s place and ask! Yeah right now! Luz stood up to leave and thought better of it. It was the middle of the night after all.</p><p>Luz plopped down on the floor. If only she had a scroll or something. She couldn’t think of a facetime spell or anything. This was so frustrating. Who could it be? Who could it be who could it be. Luz stood up and walked to the window. The sun was rising. It’s morning already? How is that possible. She stayed up all night thinking about Amity. That was a little surprising considering how short of an attention span she typically has. </p><p>Luz stretched, well she didn’t have anything planned for today anyways. She made her way to her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. But her mind couldn’t be still. She was still consumed with thoughts of who Amity’s crush might be.</p><p>Suddenly Luz heard the scared and ruffled feathers of a long slender mix between a furby and a tapeworm.</p><p>“HOOT HOOT THE SCARY GIRL CAME BACK” Hooty the owl said rather frantically. </p><p>Luz giggled remembering the beating amity had given the owl. Then Luz shot to her feet and tried to straighten her hair. “Amity is here?” she asked rather worriedly.</p><p>“HOOT HOOT” hooty the owl said in affirmation.</p><p>Luz finally calmed down, the lack of sleep must’ve made her jumpy. Amity had seen her covered in mud, she probably wouldn’t mind some bad hair. Luz raced down to see her friend. Excited to ask her just who that crush is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amity’s best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So amity is happy. Why is she happy? You can take a guess... or read on... or both!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy. Amity couldn’t stop smiling. Her cheeks hurt and she didn’t care at all. Her siblings had a crummy night, which was awful, but there was nothing that could get her head out of the clouds. The dance replayed over and over in her mind. Not the dance she expected but as usual when Luz was in the equation, much much better. How was it possible that Luz looked so good? How was it possible Luz gave Her a look that good. Amity began to absentmindedly fan her face as she looked out the window. Her cheeks flamed just thinking about the night’s sequence of events.</p><p>Amity had known Luz less than a month. But never before had She felt so happy. It was possible that amity would never be as happy again. In fact she might’ve expected it. If it weren’t for Luz who was constantly out performing and overdoing herself Amity might be afraid of getting bored with her like she gets bored with everything else. Schoolwork, social life, even grudgby, eventually Amity got so good at it all it bored her. Luz wasn’t like that. Luz was absolutely unpredictable. </p><p>Amity was perfect. Living under the shadow of her successful elder siblings allowed her to succeed in ways they never could. She’d always learned from their exploits and found ways to do it better. Though it wasn’t exactly because she enjoyed any of those things. It was just to make her life easier. She got less flack from her parents when she was top student, star of the school team and friends with the right people. Sure things in the past made her happy, those azura books for one, but nothing quite as happy as that dance.</p><p>Besides she was perfectly content with her life for the most part. Amity didn’t need anything else, she wasn’t missing out on anything. But something about the way that Luz just was had amity prepared to do anything. She’d never felt so giddy, so alive, so in love.</p><p>Yeah, She loved Luz. amity loved Luz more than anything right now. Just the thought of her made her insides wobble in an addictively wonderful way. Addictive was perhaps the best way to describe Luz. It was like gambling, sometimes you roll low and get your top student start taken away (which in hindsight matters a negative amount) but sometimes you roll high and get a picturesque dance defeating a demon in front of the school. And lately, it’s been more and more high rolls with luz. Amity’s life was ideal, sure but oh so predictable. Every day was the same. Ever since Luz stumbled her way into it however that had all changed. Sure she hated her for it at first but after seeing her grit and determination, Amity grew to admire her. And that admiration grew like one of Willow’s plants into a blossoming love.</p><p>Amity sighed and fogged up the window. Luz was just so…. Great. So determined, so passionate, so excitable so loving. Gosh now that Amity thought about it she was a real jerk to Luz in the past. But that was the past! They were friends now! But she did say those things. Ugh she’s so stupid sometimes. Luz was so forgiving but you can’t change the past. There are no second first impressions. That’s why amity’s biggest fear was Luz rejecting her. Things with Luz seemed so easy, so fantastic. But what if Luz was playing a long con? Making amity fall in love with her just to humiliate her once again. This seemed unlikely Luz was just so pure. But those mean things Amity had said, they couldn’t be taken back. Luz probably couldn’t like amity the same way amity like her. And that’s unfortunately the truth as far as Amity could see.</p><p>But that was fine. Amity made mistakes and she could live with them. Besides, she and luz are friends now. Being friends is enough. Being friends is enough. </p><p>Friends hang out right? If friends dance, then friends definitely hang out. How soon can they hang out? Probably the next day right? Yeah definitely! Amity didn’t see nearly enough luz in school for her taste so visiting the owl house on the weekend seemed like a perfect idea! amity moved herself from the window going about her nightly routine.  </p><p>Maybe they didn’t need to stay at the owl house, actually amity had enough spending money that they could go anywhere on the isles and do anything. Oh what to do what to do. Maybe a trip into town! The markets are always fun! Or to see a magic show! The wilds perhaps? Amity typically like braving the wilderness but the thought of luz by her side made amity feel invincible. Maybe they could study together at the library? Or practice magic together? Any thing amity could think of sounded great when luz was by her side.</p><p>Amity settles down into her bed her face still frozen in a smile. Amity buried her head in a pillow hiding that smile from nobody, feeling like she was going to scream from happiness.  Amity drifted off for the first time in her life dreaming happily of the future.</p><p>Amity woke up early as happy as she went to bed. She slept wonderfully and was eager to see her favorite friend. Amity put on a simple outfit, fit for doing any activity at all. amity was humming as she went about her morning routine…. HUMMING! that never happened, she'd never whistled, never hummed never done anything of the sort. Sure she was musically talented her parents had made sure of that, but she hadn’t played or sung a single note off tune in years. Had anyone else in the blight mansion been awake they would’ve certainly caught onto amity’s good mood but she practically waltzed out of the house before another soul rose out of bed.</p><p>Amity never enjoyed nature this much. Everything seemed new and wonderful. She wondered if this is how luz saw the world all the time. Finally! The owl house was in view. </p><p>“Hooty!” Amity greeted the sentient punching bag like an old friend. “Can you go get luz for me please?”</p><p>Hooty flinched uncontrollably and quickly went to go retrieve the human girl.</p><p>Amity waited with baited breath and butterflies in her stomach to see the literal girl of her dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breakfast Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Amity comes over for Breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long chapter. hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz opened the door and walked out into the clearing. She was nervous, tired and apprehensive. Did something happen to Amity? Why would she be here? And why so early? Luz looked to the sky and raised her hand to block out the sun. okay, maybe not so early. She yawned and looked around almost not recognizing amity, this lack of recognition was due in large part to the giant smile plastered on the mouth of amity. Oh that smile, which Luz had come to treat like a rare delicacy, an unpredictable one at that too. Like a fried periodical cicada except appealing.That smile alone made that day one of the best yet on the boiling isles for Luz. Amity was wearing a simple outfit, much less elegant than the fancy dress she wore last night but somehow she looked just as good to Luz. geez. Luz was suddenly very self conscious. She was in her pajamas, and her hair was probably a mess. she attempted to flatten her hair and called out to the unexpected house guest. “Ummm hey A-amity!” Luz stuttered unintentionally “fancy seeing you here!”. Luz approached the source of her night’s restlessness and pulled out some definitely- not-awkward finger guns.</p><p>Amity began to blush before the latina even began to speak. Why did she think this was a good idea? Why did she come so early? Why did she come at all? She could just see Luz on monday.  Luz is in her night clothes! Oh she shouldn’t be here! But She couldn’t help but admire the cute blue pajamas with a star pattern across it all. Goodness even Luz’s messy hair and clearly sunken eyes seemed appealing. How was that possible? Goodness she had it bad for a girl who didn’t even finish washing off her make-up from last night. Amity shielded her face and averted her eyes, conveniently hiding her blush. Oof she needs to get herself in control now. As Luz approached she sighed, put on a fake yawn and slapped herself in an attempt to sell that she’s still sleepy. That and any red cheeks could be attributed to the slap instead of any bashfulness. That did the trick, she was in control now. Calm Amity. Calm Amity. Calm Amity. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to greet her crush. </p><p>“You look awful.” Amity said flatly. She immediately regretted it. </p><p>Maybe not in control. That was a big mistake. Amity had never tried to woo anyone before but she was pretty sure that there was no courting practice human or otherwise involved insulting the object of one’s affections. At least not in any book she’s ever read before. Goodness it would seem as if she’d fallen victim to a classic blunder. How to spin this how to spin this….. How about a makeover day? They could go out on the town and dget haircuts and get their nails done…. Yeah that’s a good idea! She was a blight afterall she could get appointments regardless of the short notice. Amity opened her mouth to speak “what i meant was” she began quickly before delirious fits of laughter escaped Luz. </p><p>“Woo! You really know how to charm a girl!” Luz said, laughing a little too hard  and slapping amity’s back lightly. “And here i was thinking maybe you were here to ask me out” Luz half-joked. Amity’s comment hurt, but Luz had been called worse. She had almost tricked herself into thinking she had a chance with Amity last night. So she supposed it was a nice wake up call. Luz knew she wasn’t a traditional looker and the restless night didn’t help at all. But she was a little preoccupied with Amity’s mystery crush. Besides Amity didn’t mean it, she decided. So Luz mentally steeled herself, forgot the previous three lines of dialogue and asked amity a simple question.<br/>“So what brings you to this neck of the woods” Luz asked in her usual upbeat self.</p><p>Amity was heartbroken, she’d already screwed up the entire day. If there was a chance Luz would see her romantically She’d just blown it. “Oh y’know I just needed a break from my family and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something” Amity didn’t feel good about lying, white-lies and half-truths thought they may be. Amity pushed her hair behind her ear and gave her crush a shy smile. Hoping it would make up for the rocky start.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>Luz internally swooned. “yeah of course! Pop inside and i’ll make some breakfast!” she chirped enthusiastically. An opportunity for progress on the mystery crush front! Had she been less sleep deprived or had her coffee yet she might’ve skipped back to the door. Instead, knowing Amity was likely reluctant to enter the owl house again, she took Amity’s hand and led her inside. “I still don’t know anything about boiling isles cuisine so i’ll treat you to some human food!” the contact with Amity seemed to light a fire in Luz’s heart because as soon they were in the owl house Luz began twirling around the kitchen, using the stores of human food she’d managed to smuggle and stockpile from the human world over the past month.</p><p>Amity was going to say something about not wanting fried owls but then Luz took her hand and the world fell away. Or came into focus, whichever was more romantic. Amity caught something about human food but was too obsessed with the warmth on her hand to even begin to have reservations. Amity wasn’t even off put by the simple rustic furniture that might’ve previously disgusted her. Amity felt awkward and out of place, she’s never done anything like this. Never shown up unannounced somewhere, never been off on her own without her family knowing… she was nervous. Amity decided to try and strike up a conversation. “So - uhhhh” she probably should’ve picked a topic before she opened her mouth. Luckily for her Luz, ever the gracious hostess began to speak instead.</p><p>“So I guess you’ve never had coffee?” Luz said leaning across the table leaning in close to amity and studying her eyes intently. </p><p>Amity shook her head looking at the table and nearly fell out of her chair when she looked up into a pair of great big brown eyes. “Kinda close” she chirped leaning back in her chair and looking away. “Something smells good, is that this kaw-fee?” amity decided to say.</p><p>“Sorry” Luz went back to the kitchen and began pouring. “Yup! That’d be the coffee” she said beaming with pride that the ‘human cuisine’ wasn’t making amity gag yet. More than not just making her gag, amity had actually paid her a compliment. This day couldn’t get any better. Luz put two mugs of piping hot coffee on the table and went to the hole in the ground that served as the owl house’s magic-fueled- refrigerator to grab some creamer.  When she came back to a horrible sight. Amity having already finished a cup of coffee was eyeing the second one. </p><p>Amity was absolutely enthralled with this ‘human cuisine’. The past 10 minutes she’d been smelling perhaps the most lovely thing she ever had. So when Luz set down a couple of mugs of the good smelling stuff Amity couldn’t help herself. She took a big swig and found she quite liked the strange warm drink. Having finished off the mug without half meaning to her eyes drifted to the untouched cup and wondered if that was for her too... better wait for Luz on that front, where did she go anyways? Amity looked up and immediately panicked. Luz was looking horrified and disgusted, disappointed and concerned. Amity’s heart rate quickened. She’d done something wrong? Was she supposed to wait for Luz to sit down? Was it poisonous? Did she drink Luz’s cup? What had she done wrong? Amity froze and moved only her eyes to look into Luz’s soul.</p><p> “did you -um like it?”  Luz asked hesitantly, holding a carton of creamer. Incredulously taking in the scene.</p><p>Amity nodded slowly but earnestly. “Yeah it was great” she said in a slow deliberate voice. “It wasn’t poison was it? Or your potions project?”</p><p>Luz shook her head. “What? No! You just….” Luz smiles and shakes her head. “Want another cup? With creamer in it this time?” </p><p>Amity nodded, confused but relieved she just made some minor human Faux pas. Nothing really of concern after all it seemed. After a second of hesitation “actually i thought the cup was perfect, didn’t need any creamer at all.” </p><p>Luz shrugged. “Couldn’t be me” she remarked as she poured a new mug for amity. Luz then filled up her own mug so that it was equal parts coffee and creamer. The good part about being the only person drinking coffee in the entire dimension is that nobody was going to judge you for a little extra creamer. Luz let out a big yawn before taking a swig of coffee.</p><p>Amity noticed just how tired Luz really was. “Rough night?” Amity asked regaining her usual confidence. What could’ve kept her up so long? Amity wondered. </p><p>Luz looked up from her mug and nodded. “Yeah” she said and spun around paying homage to their dance last night. “Lots of things to think about” she added with what was the verbal equivalent of a wink.</p><p>Amity immediately lost her bearings. Amity blushed and almost choked on her coffee because she knows how to be subtle. “Name a few” amity challenged hoarsely coughing up coffee. Both because she wanted to know what kept her friend up at night and it was the only thing she could think to say on the spot.<br/>Luz gave a moment’s hesitation. She thought about lying, but decided against it as she knew she was not a good liar. So she decided to do the next best thing, the truth. “I was thinking about those sweet moves you had last night!” she replied “you were all like-” Luz did a little dance. “And it was awesome”</p><p>Amity blushed again “ah years of fancy ball parties will do that to ya” amity tried to play it off modestly, focusing intently on the dwindily mug of coffee in front of her.</p><p>“Shame that person you wanted to ask out didn’t get to see for themselves” Luz probed in detective mode, arching her eyebrows and sitting down across from amity.</p><p>Amity’s blind went blank. What? What? What? What? Amity was confused then it dawned on her, Luz definitely didn’t know Amity liked her. But that information didn’t exactly give Amity something to say. “Uhhh” was all she mustered out. Smooth.</p><p>Luz sensed Amity’s discomfort and backed off, “don’t worry about it, there’s always next year” she added trying to make amity be comfortable again.</p><p>Amity’s mind was still racing. How did Luz not know? Or was she pulling her leg. Amity was not subtle. She’d been a blushing mess since Luz caught her last night. Amity didn’t know what to do, she didn’t even hear Luz’s comment. There was a way to direct this conversation in a way that could sus out if Luz had feelings for her to… now only how to do it. Amity landed back on the boiling isles as a finger touched her nose. </p><p>“Boop” Luz said. “Lost in thought?” she asked innocently.</p><p>Amity blushed again, she nodded and pretended to drink from a now empty coffee mug. </p><p>“Whatchya thinking about then?” Luz asked.</p><p>Amity began to set down the coffee mug slowly, panicking mentally. She couldn’t tell her the truth so she had to make up something. Quick! Think of something to be thinking about!</p><p>“I was thinking about how nice it would be to have mornings like this every day for the rest of my life” Amity said. Amity then mentally slapped herself. That was pathetic. And if Luz hadn’t caught on already that was surely a dead giveaway. Maybe improv wasn’t Amity’s thing.</p><p>“Oh!” Luz said, taken a bit aback. “Well if you like the coffee so much i can teach you”</p><p>Amity shook her head exasperated.</p><p>“So you don’t like the coffee” Luz replied like a child who was having difficulty understanding.</p><p>Amity looked up “Luz-” Amity put her head in her hand. What was going on “the coffee is only like the 6th best thing about this morning” Hexes! Improv was definitely not her thing. Amity should probably stop talking soon.</p><p>Luz looked around the room for 5 good things “well the sun and the weather is nice today so that’s two….” Luz thought hard for a minute then shrugged. “Well what’s top five?”</p><p>Amity stood up, she’d already made a fool of herself. She was a lovesick fool but she was going to be a lovesick fool with dignity. She tossed her hair the way she had a thousand times and looked coldly at Luz. </p><p>“You.” Amity said.</p><p>It was Luz’s turn to blush. Hard. “I-um-I-ah”</p><p>“All-five things better than the coffee are you” amity couldn’t stop herself from adding. Blushing she made sure she was clear. “Y’know, in case you didn’t catch on.” In her defense Luz hadn’t figured it out until then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! it is I! the person who does not know how to write endings! I intend for this to be the conclusion of this work! but i need something light to work on until the season finishes because after the season finishes i'm gonna start a big project with like a plot and everything! (scary I know). but if you want another chapter here leave a comment! i have an idea where this could go but i'm not super excited about it. </p><p>also, Homophobia is a big ole meanie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. MOVIE MARATHON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz spend the day together. It goes well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canon? who's that? <br/>so........ this deviates pretty heavily from canon but i'm proud of it. hope you enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talked. That’s all they did for hours. They talked so much that Eda got annoyed out of her own home, deciding instead to go Daemon-treasure hunting. King, faced with the choice between being annoyed or tormented by teenage girls, chose to accompany Eda on whatever psycho mission she was on. Hooty, still more than a little traumatized knew better than to interrupt Amity so she and Luz were left alone. So they sat for hours just talking. Not about anything big, they just… talked. Luz talked about life on earth, her trials with school and fitting in. Amity talked about her troubles with family, and expectations. It was nice. They joked, they cried, they talked. </p><p>It was the best morning either of them could remember.</p><p> The vibrant morning creeped turning into the lazy afternoon. Amity felt the effects of drinking caffeine for the first time in her life. She usually felt a lull around early afternoon and became more aloof and irritable than usual. But Luz’s steady stream of human coffee had Amity feeling as awake as ever. Her heart was pounding and she was more alert than ever. She was taking in every single detail, Luz’s nose, her ears, her eyebrows, it all seemed so alluring and so perfect.</p><p>The conversation led to Azura. Amity didn’t know how human books ended up on the boiling isles or how the library got them, Honestly Amity didn’t even know there were more than the four in the library. Well with another mystery in the air Luz moved on. Luz had discovered that Amity had never seen a movie, including the Azura movies. This included Luz’s favorite movie, a vital part of the canon and essential development for fan-favorite character Sycamore. One of Azura’s closest allies. Luz showed Amity the movie. They cuddled, but just a little bit. For warmth! And comfort. Ok well it was nice. Amity barely focused on the plot. She had another diegesis to focus on. They were together under a blanket, they were hugging each other, Amity felt every one of Luz’s breaths and she was sure that Luz felt everyone of hers. Amity had never touched someone for this long before. So close so intimate. Luz had said that this was commonplace on earth but Amity had doubts that anything about Luz was commonplace anywhere, including earth. </p><p>After the movie, Amity did her best to pretend she’d paid attention. She really did. But Luz kept asking questions about increasingly obscure, blink-and-you-miss-it type scenes Amity had to divert for fear of disappointing Luz. Amity decided to Show off a nifty trick that combined oracle and illusion magic for an effect that was like watching scenes in 3D with the added knowledge that these scenes either took place in the distant past or of the future. She’d only done this once after reading an especially old book buried deep within the boiling isles’ library. Luckily for her she remembered the spell flawlessly. </p><p>Sure the scene was great but Amity again was enthralled with Luz. She’d been on the boiling isles for a month but every spell she saw was like her first time again. Her eyes filled with wonder, her hands with curiosity. Her mouth with awful jokes that were just too funny. Amity could barely focus on the magic battle happening around them, but she had no trouble seeing the magical explosions in the reflections of Luz’s eyes. Amity sighed, the battle concluded and Amity sat down on the couch in the owl house. Luz sat down next to her. </p><p>“It’s late” Luz said awkwardly , like anything she said seemed natural. “The sun’s down.” she added  unnecessarily.</p><p>Amity nodded. She checked her scroll, nothing. Amity scoffed. The only time in 14 years she went somewhere without telling anybody and nobody was even looking for her. Amity stood up, at ease. That was one benefit of the day, she felt completely at ease with Luz. “well i don’t got anywhere to be but if you’re kicking me out i’ll be on my way” Amity said with mocking coldness.</p><p>“No! Wait that’s not what i meant!” Luz quickly protested.”you can stay as long as you like but-” Luz didn’t need to finish, didn’t even need to ask really. The scoff earlier had told her everything she needed to know, nobody had even missed her. “You can stay as long as you like” she repeated softly. She felt bad for Amity but Luz really didn’t see a way for her to help much.</p><p>Amity sat back on the couch “oh no i don’t mean to impose” she said teasingly. Amity was very grateful Luz was so understanding. She knew Luz was kind and had a big heart but honestly the way she took everything in stride today…. It was something else.</p><p>Luz stretched, “well let’s finish up the rest of the Azura movies!” she chirped cheerfully and began to rooted through her ‘trash stash’ to pull out a stack of movies. She ran over to the shabby movie set up and began loading the discs. “We’re going to watch them out of order but trust me it’s better this way.” Luz returned to the couch and snuggled next to Amity and spread the blanket over the witch’s lap. She was excited for an Azura movie marathon.</p><p>Amity blew out a breath. “Hey Luz… what are we?”</p><p>Luz looked at Amity curiously. “Friends” she replied carefully. Luz has known she was bi since she knew what that was and she knew not everyone was cool with that for about as long. She was never afraid of who she was or afraid in showing that but she understood such things could be delicate.</p><p>Amity took another breath, clearly nervous.”humans have romantic relationships right?” she asked unsure of how to broach the topic. Amity knew what she wanted now, she wanted Luz to be her girlfriend. It could go poorly, sure. But Amity was now convinced Luz would still be friends and she’d deal with her family some way. Amity had never had such fun or been so happy, she wanted to codify this. </p><p>Luz beamed and put her head in Amity’s lap. Luz looked upward, she had an inkling of where this might go and she wanted to be comfortable for when it happened. Luz had thought that maybe Amity had liked her a million years ago, last night but after today it would only be natural that they liked each other. “Yeah of course” Luz said smiling.</p><p>Amity blushed. That hadn’t happened for hours. She realized that Luz was teasing her. The audacity! Amity composed herself, she could manage this. Two could play at that game. Amity nodded in an exaggerated understanding expression. “Interesting” she said academically. “Then maybe you could do me a favor?”</p><p>Luz was confused. A favor? Sounds harmless enough. She’d do pretty much anything for Amity. “Yeah sure of course! What’s up?” Luz asked casually.</p><p>Amity smiled. Her trap was sprung. Even so she couldn’t help but blush, lean over her soon-to-be girlfriend and whisper. “I want you to ask me out”. It took every ounce of willpower Amity had left to stop from giggling like a stereotypical schoolgirl.</p><p>It was Luz’s turn to blush. “oh” It took her a second to understand what just exactly had happened. She nodded solemnly. She was trapped it seemed. She respected it, but she also reserved the right to have fun with the situation. She reluctantly rolled off the couch and replied jovially “only since you asked so nicely.” she stood up as dramatically as possible and faced away from Amity, years of being overdramatic had prepared her for this moment.</p><p>Amity’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe this was a mistake, she might have a heart attack and then she couldn’t spend any more time with Luz. regardless she was into the dramatic flair Luz was putting into this. Much more exciting than anything she could think of.</p><p>Luz turned around and kneeled. “Amity you fair maiden, though we may be quite different in many ways, I hope” Luz then made a light grab for Amity’s hand. “That you will accept this as  a token of my romantic affections.” caught up in the heat of the moment Luz lightly kissed Amity’s hand. Luz’s heart raced, this was by far the most romantic thing she’d ever experienced. It was like something straight out of her internet fandoms. “And that you will accept me as your girlfriend” Luz finished almost breathlessly.</p><p>Amity had planned to stroke her chin and pretend to think about it for a while before accepting, but she’d been so thoroughly woo-ed she immediately gasped, “yes!” in an excited whisper shout. “Of course!” </p><p>Luz let out a sigh of relief “oh thank goodness because if that was some sort of cruel prank-” Luz was cut off by a surprise hug from Amity. Their first as official girlfriends.</p><p>Amity planted a light kiss on Luz’s cheek and whispered something about finishing that movie marathon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so i'm legit kinda proud of that. i think it's pretty good. if you disagree i'd love to hear why (respectfully of course) but i'm so glad that those folk who left comments on chapter three convinced me to write this because i really think it's a good ending. so i guess to write endings i have to write two? i mean that's something. anyways tell me if i'm getting a big head or something. idk.</p><p>also the new episode is out? i haven't seen it. hope it's good. someone told me it's trending already? that seems unlikely.</p><p>btw this is the end fr fr. i have lots of plans for more work tho so that's something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>